


他的猫

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 哈利有一只叫西弗的黑猫。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	他的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是我老公陆维坦的！爱她！

哈利有一只叫西弗的黑猫。两年前冬天的某个黄昏，哈利在树林里捡到了它。

西弗的具体年龄不详。哈利发现它时，它背对着黯淡的夕阳，正蜷缩在一堆旧报纸上发抖。

黑猫的毛发脏兮兮地纠结成团，干瘦的身体怎么看都无法抵御凛冽的寒风。哈利尝试着慢慢走近它，黑猫露出了尖牙和爪子威胁男孩儿停住脚步。它站起来，气势十足地对着面前的人类哈气，尾巴卷成半圆。

哈利停在原地，观察了它几秒，然后从书包里摸出了一袋小鱼干。

西弗并不是一只乖巧的猫咪。初次见面，它吃掉哈利一整包小鱼干却不知感恩。哈利抱着它去宠物医院检查身体的路上，它狠狠咬了哈利一口作为回报。可怜的宠物医生被激动的西弗挠花了手背，相似的抓痕在哈利将西弗带回他租住的公寓时，开始隔三差五出现在哈利的手背和胳膊上。

西弗是一只真正的黑猫，浑身上下没有半根杂色的毛。它不像其他猫咪那样黏人，表现得独立又倔强。

哈利的前女友金妮讨厌这只坏脾气的小黑猫，哈利的朋友们也对西弗颇有微词。它的黑眼睛无论是收缩成竖瞳还是放大成圆形，都带着令人不悦的阴沉感。

西弗不喜欢被抚摸，它总是静静地窝在哈利的腿上，对着每个向它伸出友谊之手的人亮出牙齿和爪子。它偶尔会允许哈利用手指轻挠它的下巴，或是抚摸它的脊背——仅限它心情不错的时候——每当这时，它还会用脑袋蹭哈利的手心。

不过哈利并不能准确揣摩西弗的心情晴雨，他永远无法预测，向西弗伸出的手碰到得会是猫的爪子还是皮毛。每一次撸猫，都像是一次冒险。

客观地说，哈利的小猫一点儿都不可爱，但哈利很喜欢它。它总能让哈利想起那个夏夜，哈利曾经短暂地拥有过一只黑色的猫。

记忆中的黑猫与他的西弗几乎一模一样，通体黑色，警惕又固执。十一岁的哈利在女贞路4号附近徘徊着等待弗农姨夫的客人离开，那只黑猫无声无息地出现，跟着他的脚步，走到一棵设有长椅的树下。

黑猫跳上长椅，窝在哈利身边打哈欠。哈利抬起头，望着漆黑的夜空，有星星对他眨眼。他漫无目的地畅想着其中某一颗星星是他爸爸变成的，旁边紧紧依偎着的那一颗则是他的妈妈。

街道上空荡荡的，除了蚊子和飞蛾什么都没有。哈利突然打了个喷嚏，黑猫像是被吵醒了，不耐烦地睁开眼睛。哈利转过身看着它，伸长了套着过大衬衫的手臂，轻轻挠了挠黑猫的下巴。

黑猫愣了一下，然后用脑袋蹭了蹭哈利的掌心。

哈利不知道它是从哪儿来的，最后又去了什么地方。那只黑猫像一个仲夏夜的美梦，在闪闪的星空之下陪哈利走过短短的一程后便消失了。

哈利再也没有见过这么漂亮的黑猫，直到他在那个黄昏遇到趴在报纸上取暖的西弗。

西弗的脖子上挂着一片银色的金属圆片，正面用绿色字体写着它的名字，背面是哈利的联系方式。

银圆片是赫敏好心的礼物，她大概是哈利所有朋友中对西弗最友好的一位。可惜她就要和罗恩一起离开这个城市了。经常来观察西弗的卢娜和怕西弗怕得要命的纳威也要走了，哈利的毕业典礼结束后，他与朋友们就要各奔东西。

好友们为哈利的毕业典礼准备了一束向日葵花束，当哈利带着他的花和学位证书以及一身的疲倦回到公寓，西弗并没有像往常一样趴在会客厅的窝里望着门口。猫窝是空的，屋子里也一样。

哈利丢下手中的东西，大声呼唤着西弗的名字。他光着脚跑进卧室，门正对着的那扇窗户大开着，人声和鸣笛声一股脑地从窗户里灌了进来，他的呼喊声传了出去，回荡在暮色之中。

他的西弗没有回应他。

哈利在家中的角落搜寻西弗的身影。他找遍了所有可能藏匿一只小猫咪的地方，确定西弗不在家后立刻冲出门，又急急忙忙跑回来带上他的手机。

他把铃声开到了最大，祈祷着捡到西弗的好心人能拨打他留在西弗颈链上的号码。哈利绕着公寓找了一圈，向附近的店家打听西弗的去向，直到夜色完全包裹大地，他依然一无所获。

疲惫的哈利坐在公寓楼下的马路边，低着头，双手环抱膝盖，将脸埋进自己的胳膊里。闭上眼睛，他又想起了自己的小猫咪。一只不讨喜的坏脾气小黑猫，这么晚了，它能到哪去呢？

西弗是不是迷路了？有人捡到它吗？为什么不给他打电话呢？

哈利最终决定到更远的地方去找找。他站起身，迈开有些发麻的腿向前走了几步。没注意到歪斜的前进路线给他带来了麻烦，他撞到了一个人。

被哈利撞到的人摇晃了两下，后退半步。他们站在一盏路灯下，头顶上有蚊蝇飞舞，光束扇形投落到地面，照亮了哈利和他视线之内的这个男人。

男人是黑色的——他穿着黑色衬衫和西装裤，纯黑的头发垂落到肩膀，漆黑的瞳孔里倒映着哈利的身影。

哈利慌忙低头向他道歉。男人皱着眉头，没有说话。他包裹在浓重的深色里，黑曜石镶嵌成的眼睛不礼貌地盯着哈利瞧。哈利察觉到落在自己身上的视线，抬起脸，绿色的眼睛对上那双阴沉的黑色，那个瞬间，哈利又想起了他的黑猫。

他的西弗。

一天之内经历太多离别，哈利被突然上涌的无助和悲伤击溃，城市的霓虹和川流的车辆令他感到前所未有的孤独。他不敢回头看背后的公寓楼。他现在哪都不想去，他只想找到他的猫。

哈利向前迈了半步，他抓住那个男人的手腕，问：“先生，你有没有见过我的猫？”

“猫？”

“一只黑色的猫。”

“你的猫不见了？”男人没有甩开哈利的手，他任由哈利拉着他，黑色的眼睛打量着头发蓬乱的年轻人。

哈利点头。

“它叫西弗，是一只黑猫，你见过它吗？”哈利的手指在发抖，他翠绿的眼睛里涌上了泪水，“西弗不爱和人打交道，它的脾气不太好，不喜欢别人摸它，有时候会挠我，还会咬人。”

男人听完哈利的话，抽回了被哈利握住的手。他看起来有些不大高兴，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线。

“讨人厌的猫。”男人说，“你找它干什么？”

“西弗不讨厌，我很喜欢西弗的！”哈利的情绪短暂地激动了一下，他努力眨了眨眼睛，眼泪没有掉下来，“我……我担心它……”

“担心一只猫？”

“我怕它受委屈。”哈利回答，他取下眼镜揉了揉自己的眼睛，放轻了声音，“西弗的脾气真的很差，但它非常可爱。它很少黏着我，除非我主动抱它。它只有心情好的时候才允许我摸它。见过西弗的人都说西弗养不熟，可我知道它爱我。”

“自作多情。”男人刻薄地评价。

“我没有！”哈利有些恼怒，“西弗会陪着我熬夜，会每天等我回家，会在我难过的时候趴在我旁边睡觉……总之……你不懂，西弗是一只特别的小猫咪，它有特别的表达爱的方式。”

眼前的男人不说话了，就在哈利以为他要一直沉默下去而打算离开继续去寻找他的猫咪时，男人扯住了他的手臂。

“其他黑猫不可以吗？”

哈利愣了一下，摇头。

“其他黑猫是其他黑猫，西弗是西弗，不一样的。”

年轻人礼貌地向男人道别，他喜欢男人那双和西弗很像的黑眼睛，可他现在只想要他的猫。

“波特！”

哈利走出几步，身后有人喊他的名字。他有些意外地转过身——他并没有告诉那个陌生人他叫什么——然后看到那个男人解开了黑衬衣的两颗扣子。

惊讶地睁大眼睛。哈利看到男人苍白的脖颈上，属于西弗的那个银色圆片正反射着他们头顶的灯光。

END


End file.
